Soul Eater Revelation
by ladyMagica18
Summary: "Darkness seeks those with sound souls, forever consuming them until only darkness remains."
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Soul Eater or the characters. I'm also going by the anime, mainly because I like Crona. Please review.**_

* * *

_**Arrival of Mysterious Pair, New Danger Lurking on the Horizon**_

Death city, the centre of justice on the Earth. Beautiful, peaceful, and at the highest point of the city, Death Weapon Meister Academy Shibusen. Three blocks from the school, Eight friends are gathered to play basketball. A female ash-blonde dribbles the ball, then holds it, thinking intensely.

"What's up Maka?" Maka looks up at her friends, focusing on the albino boy who asked the question.

"It's been really quiet lately."

"C'mon, people are probably just scared 'cause we defeated the kishen three years ago. My name probably gives people chills at night." Boasted a blue haired boy.

"No, Maka's right. There hasn't been any disturbance lately, even witches are acting out more than usual." Interjected a boy with three stripes in his dark hair.

"Have you talked to your dad about this Kid?" A tall blonde girl asked. Kid crossed his arms.

"He's not sure what's going on, but he thinks something big is coming."

"COME ON! We're here to play, not to talk." Complained the blue haired boy, as he grabbed the ball from Maka, and started running to the other end. The game continued, even when two adult males appeared, one with red hair, the other with white.

"They seem really into the game." The white haired one commented.

"They have nothing else to think about." Replied the red head. The other man nodded in agreement. They continued to watch the game, the meeting the just from going through their minds. Lord Death had called up a staff meeting, in which he told everyone his opinion on recent activity. Though there has been a decrease of kishen reports, there has an uprise in missing cases. People seem to disappear without leaving any trace of evidence behind. Lord Death is worried that there are going to more missing people, and that this is the beginning of events. Back to the game, the score was 2-4.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of the city, a red-haired girl, and a tall, dark, young man, both in dark leather outfits, appeared.

"So this is it, Death city." The boy announced, the girl nodded. "I'm going to scope out the city, you go do what you need to do." The boy handed the girl a letter.

"Thanks." She walked away, searching for a specific resident to drop off the letter. She reached the apartment building, and was about to drop off the letter in the box, when she realized that the content inside the letter deemed it necessary to give the letter in person. She went inside the building, up to the apartment, and was about to knock when she stopped. The guilt, and sadness of what had happened, was choking her. She put her hand down, and looked at the letter. The last letter Kami sent to her daughter. _How will I be able to tell her that her mother is-_.

* * *

Just then, there was an explosion that caught the attention of the red haired girl, and everyone at the basketball court. The dark haired boy was running as fast as he could, away from the witches trying to kill him. He knew how nearby witches would react to his presence, but he didn't expect a full on attack. He quickly dodged the latest attack, barely missing it._ Too close, that was too close dammit. Shouldn't Kana have finished by now? Where is she?_ The next attack got him in the shoulder, sending him flying to the ground. He looked up to see one of the witches coming at him, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge her. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of him, and sent the witch flying. He looked at the person who saved, and stopped breathing. _Kami? No not Kami, too young, and petit. This must Maka._

"Are you alright?" Maka asked the boy, who seemed shocked to see her. Before he could answer her, another witch came at them, only to be shot away by Kid. The blue haired boy, purple haired boy, and the white haired man soon arrived with weapons as well, and discovered that they were surrounded by eight witches.

"This does not look good." Murmured Maka's weapon.

"We will let you live if you leave right now. All we want is him." Spoke a witch that tried look like crow, pointing a finger at the dark haired boy. Everyone looked around, contemplating on how they should act next. After a minute, the crow witch prepared to launch a spell when the red haired girl landed in front of the crow witch, and kicked her into another witch. Causing her to misfire, and hit another witch. The red haired girl ran to her partner, and helped up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded in response. The witches began to whisper.

"Look at how she's dressed, she's wearing hunter attire."

"Do you think she's a hunter?"

"Do you think it's _her_?" The crow witch growled, and made a murderous look at the red head.

"I don't care whether or not you are a hunter. You're going to die along with _him_!" The crow witch screamed.

"I'm offering you all a chance to leave unharmed, if you do it now." The red head announced. The crow witch laughed hysterically, as the rest of them slowly backed away. "I'm going to need you to leave, I can't afford to be distracted against her." The red head told the group of meisters.

"But-." Maka started.

"Trust me. Take him with you." She gestured to her dark haired partner.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked. She nodded, and the meisters left, along with partner.

"A hunter fighting without a weapon?" The crow witch asked.

"I don't need it to take you down." The red head replied. There was a moment of suspense, as nothing happened. Suddenly the witch started simultaneously launching attack after attack at the girl, who kept dodging while moving closer. Just as the witch launched an attack aimed at the girl's head, the girl slid past the witch, grabbed her arms, and rammed her foot into the witch's back. As the witch gasped, the girl flipped, wrapping her legs around the witches chest, and flipped the witch over into the ground with force. The girl stood up, and left the witch, unconscious on the ground, for her friends to pick up. The red head was then greeted by the meisters, and their weapons, back in human form.

"That was amazing!" Maka exclaimed, the albino close behind her, followed by the rest of the group.

"Impressive kid. Keep it up, and one day you might to the same level as the great Black Star!" Shouted the blue haired boy.

"I'm sorry, who?" The female red head asked. Taking the hit to his ego, the blue haired boy goes over to the side to sulk. A tall dark haired girl tries to comfort him.

"Sorry about that, he's used to people knowing about him. My name's Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid." He gestured to the two girls beside him. "These are my partners Liz and Patty. The one over there is Black Star and his partner Tsubaki." He gestured at the couple at the side. "And this Maka, Soul, and Crona." He gestured towards the ash-blonde, albino, and the purple haired boy.

"Kana Takeshi, you've already met my partner Drake." She gestured at the dark haired male.

"Takeshi? As in Kiyoshi Takeshi?" Asked the adult red head.

"He was my grandfather." Kana replied.

"The man was also my ex-wife's father." This seemed to catch everyone's attention. Recognition appeared on Kana's face.

"You're twitchy-palms, aren't you?" Kana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" The red head asked.

"Kami told me about her ex-husband, and his bad habit of groping women. You're him right?" Maka and Soul were barely containing their laughter, while the red head's partner didn't bother hiding his amused smirk.

"I suppose I am." The red head sighed. His partner stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"My name's Professor Stein. Twitchy palms is usually known as Death Scythe or Spirit." Kana accepted Stein's hand. "What brings you to Death City?"

"We need to see Lord Death, if that's possible." Drake answered.

"What's this about?" Spirit asked.

"The end of the world." Kana answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Soul Eater or the characters, going by the anime. Please review.**_

_**The Small Hunter Teacher, Learning To Fight Against the Soulless**_

Lord Death seemed surprised by the number of people presently in the Death room, considering that a person could only enter if summoned, or if there was an emergency. This could count as an emergency, but that didn't mean that everyone had to be here. He observed the two hunters in the room, the girl seemed to be thirteen and oddly familiar, while the boy looked eighteen, but had an air of age about him. If anyone knew what it was like to be older they looked, it was Lord Death. He turned his attention back onto the girl hunter. Though hunters generally started training young, she didn't look older than thirteen, far to young to be a professional hunter._ Why does her soul look familiar._

"So you're saying you know the reason why some many people have gone missing."

"Yes." Kana replied. "Someone has made it so that there is an increase in soulless."

"I see. Why have you come to me about this?" Kana looked down.

"Six weeks ago, a hunter gathering took place discussing this problem. During the gathering, a horde of soulless entered, and killed most of the hunters there. The ones that survived have disagreed on what action, causing a slight civil war to take place. Kami told me that, when she was here, she noticed you would help, no matter the circumstance."

"I see, well this is very upsetting news."

"Excuse me, Lord Death?" Everyone looked at Maka. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is a soulless?"

"A soulless is a being without a soul obviously." Drake answered. "Typically, they are dead humans who are trying to replace their souls by consuming others."

"So they're no different from kichins-" Soul started.

"Wrong! Kichins tend to be living humans, and therefore rely on their own abilities. Soulless are dead humans, and are generally able to use their full potential." Drake pointed out.

"Are you referring to the fact that humans, generally can only use twenty percent of their brain, while conscious?" Stein asked, Drake nodded.

"In their dead state, the soulless have the ability to use all of the brain functions, which make them faster, smarter, and stronger than your average kichin."

"In any case, we have a serious problem here." Lord Death announced. "If the soulless are not dealt with, many more innocent lives will be gone. We need to find a way to prevent this from happening." Lord Death looked at Kana and Drake with regard. "I know, why don't you both teach the school about the soulless, perhaps even other hunter responsibilities while you're at it." There was stunned silence made by the group, then a resounding "Eh?"

* * *

Everyone in the moon class was staring at the front of the class in confusion. Kana stared at the class, her cheeks slightly tinged red. _How the hell did I agree to this?_

Lord Death's words went through her head. "You said yourself that the rest of the hunters are fighting each other, and we need to keep the number of soulless from rising. I doubt you can handle all by yourself." She gritted her teeth at the truth of it. She couldn't fight them all, not without help.

"Because of a new problem that has arisen, the entire school will be learning everything about hunting. That being said, I'd to introduce you to your new teachers, Kana Takeshi and Drake Alucard." Stein announced. Among the gossiping whispers, Kana caught the sound of snickers, and scowled.

"Alright people, listen up! There are a few things you need to remember no matter what. One, never try, and hunt by yourself-that's suicide. Two, your weapons are never aloud to turn back to human form during a hunt, even if you are injured, this would mean death to you, and your weapons. Third, my word, is law."

"Last time I checked, Lord Death was the only person who's word was law, not some little girl pretending to be an adult." Kana looked at a bald kid with glasses that spoke.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ox Ford." He replied.

"Congratulations Ox, you've volunteered to help demonstrate a soulless attack." Kana announced, a split second later she had pinned Ox against the desk behind him. She then tossed him towards the desk at the front, breaking it, then pinned Ox against the blackboard, crushing his windpipe.

"I may be a little girl, but I'm one of the best hunters out their, and I know more than you do, so you better hang on to my every word like I am a god." Kana whispered coldly. She let go of Ox, and he fell to the floor gasping. "If this was a real soulless attack, you'd already be dead." Kana announced, the entire classroom too stunned by what just happened to respond. "You may go back to your seat." Kana watched Ox go back to his seat. "Now then, onto the lesson. There are three beings that play an important part when it comes to hunting, witches, demons, and soulless. Hunters pay witches to make weapons, or to gather information. Method of payment is usually psychometry. Demons are tricky, most will be pranksters, but there are some who have an ulterior motive that involves a lot of deaths. Soulless are humans who died, and came back to life without a soul, more dangerous than anything on the planet, their only weakness is their hunger for souls. They can also convert their victims into soulless as well. You will never see a soulless, until they attack, and by then it might be too late." There was a stillness when Kana finished. Everyone with their thoughts processing the lesson being learned. "As a hunter, I've been taught that you have to risk your life, and soul in order to save the lives of others, so if you want to live past the year, I won't put you at fault. It's your choice whether or not to lay down your life. However, if you choose to risk everything you are, and fight, there is qualifier tomorrow afternoon in the death room. That is all for today."


End file.
